


Symbosis Entwined Like Thorns of a Rose Wrapping Around One's Body, But Not Harming One"

by UnknownMusing



Series: "We Are Venom" [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Alpha Venom, Gore; Violence and heads being bitten off coming in later chapters, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Eddie Brock, Sexual Content, Venom speak in Italics, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownMusing/pseuds/UnknownMusing
Summary: or "Love Thy Venom"Symbiosis - interaction between two different organisms living in close physical association, typically to the advantage of both.This is what Venom and Eddie have and this is their story on how it become more.





	Symbosis Entwined Like Thorns of a Rose Wrapping Around One's Body, But Not Harming One"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VintageFloof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VintageFloof/gifts), [Hannibalsimago](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannibalsimago/gifts), [purplesocrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplesocrates/gifts), [Hanni Bunny Lecter (carrionofmywaywardson)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrionofmywaywardson/gifts), [HigherMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HigherMagic/gifts).

** Eddie Brock's P.O.V: **

_Eddie._

"_Hmmm.....Five more minutes, please?..."_

_EDDIE!!!!_

Venom shouting that in my ear at about 5 telepathically in my head makes me shoot up in my nice, warm cosy bed with shout of "_CHRIST SAKES, YOU BLOOMING MOTHERFUCKER_!!!" then lay back down, hearing him shifting to lean over me.

His symbotiate body rippling like ink in water or oil spreading outwards because literally it was so fluid and almost to mind seductive-looking then ruffling one hand through my hair, yawn to wake myself up and check the time seeing it is about 6:03 in the morning with sunlight filtering through a gap in the curtains of where I now live.

I had moved to nice street house, close to Annie and sold the the Apartment - the old one, that had got trashed literally after escaping from Carlton's goons and Venom well being what he was being the one who had done the damaging in the first place.

Calmly I look up at him. He soon leans down, nuzzling affectionately against my cheek - which truth be told he been doing a lot and without any explanation or reason why - and licking my lips to wet them decide to test myself to see how Venom will react to it.

Turning my face, I kiss him on the cheek lightly and pull back, feeling him peel away from me in the process. This surprises me at the action, because previously he just said "_Hungry" _when I had done that once and I would get us something both to eat then watch him now solidify until becoming a skinny version of himself almost.

Lying there seeming to want to say something to me in almost could I even say seductive "_Come-hither_" pose.

"What's wrong? Venom, talk me to me." I ask, sitting on the side of the bed and he seems to be complementing what do next then his clawed hands reach up to take hold of both of my cheeks.

I'm pulled closer to him, while he seems to be trembling slightly like whatever he is feeling is frightening him him and it is me who makes the first move pressing my lips against his to test his reaction then feel him kiss me back, lifting me up onto my knees so were chest to chest and pelvis to pelvis.

He makes the sweetest mewls in the kissing, when I change position each-time to deepen it and flicking my tongue over his lips feel him open his mouth as I do the same for him then his very long tongue entwines with mine.

It becomes slow dance of exotic, strange harmony as saliva is either exchanged or dribbles down the side of our mouths and yet, neither of us are wanting to stop what were doing even when their is knock on the front door followed by shout of "_PIZZA DELIVERY!!! HELLO, IS ANYONE IN!!! ALRIGHT I'LL LEAVE IT ON THE DOORSTEP." _then Venom purrs softly in our kissing, grabbing my ass-cheeks with both hands and giving them a tight squeeze making me release my lips to moan heavily at the action of it.

He sits back, pulling me down into his lap and begins to rip of the t-shirt and boxers to shreds until I'm bare for him then moves one hand between my ass-cheeks where strangely I feel some kind of strange _wetness!!!....No, Eddie....it feels more like slickness.....Maybe Venom will know...._starting to seep out of my puckered entrance to trickle down the inside of my thighs.

_"Eddie. Omega." _He purrs out, making me in some strange way understand because of what and where he came from as he calmly and gently, lifts me up slightly as I decide to look down seeing the erect cock he has a bead of what could pre-cum already forming.

Slipping a hand down, I touch it gently hearing him purr softly and wonder what would it be like to taste - the pre-cum - or have it in my mouth to lick, suck and swirl my tongue around then he moves my hand out the way, going back to spreading both my ass-cheeks to expose the gaping, twitching leaking pucker with slickness dribbling out of it.

He slams me down hard, causing me to arch my back slightly with an exclamation of "_OH GOD, VEN...OM!!!" _at the feel of him entering his cock into me in one single thrust then lower my head to look down at him, seeing only.....**_Love_** for me.

"_Does it hurt?"_

"No....it feels really good actually. You can move. I won't break, **_Parasite."_**

"_You are going regret saying that word to your **Alpha."**_

_"_Then you better punish your....naughty Omega, then **_Alpha." _**

"_Hmm....let's see how many times I can make you cum and scream in pleasure than."_

* * *

"Hey, Mrs. Chen."

"Eddie, did you bring Ve-Ve?"

"_Here I am."_

Mrs. Chen smiles at the sight of seeing Venom again, when he appears from out of my shoulder throwing him some of her home-baked chocolate cookies - one thing he loved eating, along with biting of heads of bad guys we stumbled into or upon or they stumbled upon us - then scratches under his chin - another thing he liked as well - making him purr heavily in delight.

"What you been doing, Eddie? You look...well....well-fucked to be said." She asks me, making me blush to high heaven and doing a pretend coughing fit as memories of Venom filling me again and again until I was as she just said "_Well-fucked_" by him into the mattress come to the forefront of my mind.

This causes Venom to turn a bright shade of pink, quickly giving an excuse by eating more of the cookies hearing the shop bell gently tinkling as a another customer comes in making him quickly go back into my body.

Grabbing the plate, I make it look I was eating the cookies and take a bite out of one, finding them surprisely better than supermarket ones as old man with salt and pepper hair, plus glasses as small dog on a lead keeps close to them.

"The usual, Mrs. Chen." They say, making her smile softly and get some packet of custard creams and teabags from behind the counter, while finishing off the last cookie decide to head home.

"Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Chen." I say, handing her back the plate and head out of the shop into the busy street where people are going back and forth their daily lives, while I head in the direction of home.

* * *

_Eddie, were being followed._

Venom saying that in my head, makes me go on full-alert mode feeling him rippling slightly under my skin like water waiting to burst out of dam and keep on walking reaching for my phone to make it seem I'm just getting a phone-call from a friend and answering it.

"Yeah. Oh, what? Really, No way, man...just talking about that last night with my neighbour. Yeah, big shit wasn't it. Hmmm...hmm....I hear you."

_Turn to the left._

Doing as Venom says, I quickly turn to the left and sink into an alleyway filled with darkness has the person passes by making me stiffen when I feel Venom coming out of my shoulder, inhaling silently their passing scent then satisfied they have gone slips back into my body. I go to step out the alleyway when suddenly bloodcurdling scream fills the empty silence and quickly running out see a sight that makes me look in shock and how was it possible.

Crimson, pulsating and writhing mass looking like Venom only the vibes coming off them like literally it was like whoever was the Host of this Symbotiate was mad as they grab another person tearing them apart to gorge on them, licking their lips with long forked tongue.

"Mask." I find myself saying, feeling Venom shoot out and ripple over my body to fully cover me as I sink downwards into like I'm falling through water allowing myself to be drag down into the gaping maw below in the abyss.

* * *

** Venom/ Eddie Brock's P.O.V: **

_We open our eyes, looking at the Crimson Symbotiate in front of us. _

_They writhe and pulsate, turning to face me followed by licking their lips clean of the spilled blood and grab another victim licking their face with their long tongue causing a whimper to come from the person they hold tightly in their grip then fling them in front of S.W.A.T causing it to career into at the same-time the Crimson symbotiate slams into us hard._

_An explosion of crimson and black happens, followed by snarling at them with fangs bared and saliva forming while forming sharp claws to rip them off our chest to slam them down on the pavement as they peel back the mask of their face to reveal who they are to us._

_"Hello, Venom." _

* * *


End file.
